Desde mi celda
by lynavra
Summary: Las primeras horas de Sirius Black en Azkaban, poco después de ir en busca del traidor Peter Pettigrew. Sus pensamientos, su ira, su deseo de venganza.


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, personajes y demás, pertenecen a JKR. Y por supuesto nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, esto no me sacará de pobre._

_El pasado día de Halloween mi ordenador se tomó unas vacaciones y ¿qué trajo como resultado? Pues que me dedicase a escribir a mano este mini fic, es decir, un one-shot, simple y llanamente. Me apetecía escribir algo así, referente a James y a Lily sobre esa noche. Y tomé como fuente de inspiración a mi amado Sirius Black._

--

**Desde mi celda**

"_Los recuerdos le dan significado a tu vida."_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me _

_This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth_

Ni tan siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Únicamente le venían a la mente flashes e imágenes inconexas que, en teoría, daban explicación al porqué de su actual estancia en una mohosa y diminuta celda de la prisión de mayor seguridad del mundo mágico, la temible Azkaban. Pero eso no lo hacía más _real_.

Estaba en una de las esquinas de la misma, sentado pegado a la pared, apoyándose y deslizándose por la fría e impenetrable roca de la celda, tratando de hacerse creer a sí mismo que todo aquello no era real, que no era más que una pesadilla y que en unas horas despertaría y estaría de nuevo en casa. Que volvería a ver a James y a Lily, y que por fin podría tener en brazos al pequeño Harry durante todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Sin embargo, nada de eso iba a volver a ocurrir. Sirius Black había sido encarcelado y acusado sin juicio por traición y asesinato, un ficticio asesinato del verdadero traidor, de la verdadera rata en la que pusieron toda su confianza y que, después de tantos años, acabó dándoles la puñalada trapera. El mismo que le dijo a Lord Voldemort dónde y cómo encontrar a la familia Potter al completo, el único que sabía y podía desvelar aquel secreto, al final resultó ser un traidor. Seguía siendo un cobarde, pero ahora además había que sumarle el pertenecer a las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Él fue el causante de la muerte de su mejor amigo y de la mujer de éste, que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una persona indispensable en las vidas de todos, incluyendo la de Sirius, que quiso a Lily como a una hermana y de la que recibió el mismo trato hasta sus últimos días.

A ello había que añadir la muerte de varios muggles que estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y que ese asqueroso traidor los había asesinado sin ningún rastro de remordimientos con una explosión que él mismo provocó. Encima había sido tan ruin de fingir su propia muerte, pues frente al propio Sirius se cortó un dedo y se transformó en su forma de animago. No sin antes gritar a los cuatro vientos frases que en esos momentos no era capaz de recordar, pero con las que estaba seguro que le creerían a él el culpable de todo.

No podía ser verdad, se decía a sí mismo Sirius, nada de lo que recordaba había sucedido, era imposible. Peter Pettigrew no podía haberles traicionado, James y Lily no podían estar muertos. Y quién sabía dónde estaba en aquellos momentos el pequeño Harry, su Harry, su querido ahijado.

Recordaba haber estado frente a la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric, antaño una mansión maravillosa, que aquella noche se había convertido en algo oscuro, algo tenebroso, un lugar sin vida. Sin alma, completamente destruido, de la misma manera que había quedado destrozada su alma al ver la escena.

El dolor, la ira, el deseo de venganza le invadieron cuando, tras seguir uno de sus más poderosos instintos, decidió ir al Valle de Godric aquella noche de Halloween. No pudo encontrar un resultado peor a sus temores, y eso que hacía tiempo que dudaba de todo el mundo; hacía un año que sabían que entre ellos había un espía. Alguien que, formando parte del círculo íntimo de la Orden del Fénix, trabajaba para Lord Voldemort pasando información valiosa tanto al respecto de las misiones que llevaban a cabo, como del paradero y estado de los Potter.

Cuando Dumbledore apareció un día en la casa de Sirius, donde se habían quedado a pasar unos días James y Lily acompañados del recién nacido Harry, y les comunicó la noticia de la Profecía de Sybill Trelawney fue como si un jarro de agua fría les cayese encima a todos; Lord Voldemort, el mismo ser despreciable contra el que habían estado luchando durante dos años, ahora tenía como objetivo acabar con la vida del pequeño Harry debido a una estúpida profecía de la que encima había escuchado únicamente la mitad, decía que un niño nacido a finales de Julio sería el único capaz de derrotarle… Todavía podía recordar con total precisión las palabras de Dumbledore:

_-James –le llamó el anciano mago-. Hay algo que debéis saber –dijo, apesadumbrado-. Hace dos noches una profecía llegó a mis oídos. Al principio dudé –admitió Dumbledore-, creí firmemente que se trataba de una chiquillada –se quitó las gafas de media luna y las limpió suavemente en su túnica-, pero me temo que las cosas van mal, muy mal._

_-¿A qué te refieres, Albus? –preguntó, confundido, James, que después de mucho rato con Harry en brazos se lo dejó coger a Sirius._

_-Creo que deberíamos llamar a Lily -dijo Dumbledore, ya que Lily Potter se encontraba en la biblioteca de la pequeña casa de Sirius Black, leyendo todos los libros que encontraba a su paso, como solía ser costumbre._

_-¿A Lily? –dijo James, esa conversación empezaba a preocuparle, y con razón-. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Tranquilo, James – le dijo Sirius-. Iré a buscar a Lily. Vamos, pequeñín -le decía el moreno al bebé que llevaba en brazos-, vamos a buscar a mamá._

_Tras unos minutos, Sirius regresó a la sala acompañado de Lily, quien le hacía carantoñas a su pequeño mientras Sirius no quería soltarlo de sus brazos._

_-Albus, que agradable sorpresa –dijo Lily al ver al mago, pero viendo las caras de los presentes alzó una ceja-. ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Me temo que sí, Lily –contestó Albus-. "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes" –después de decir aquello notó como las caras de los tres adultos se transformaban, mientras el pequeño Harry ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo-. Eso pasa._

Desde aquel preciso instante en su propia casa, las vidas de todos cambiaron. Los Potter se vieron obligados a permanecer escondidos, pues Dumbledore había sabido de fuentes cercanas al círculo de mortífagos que Voldemort había escogido a Harry como el niño al que se refería la Profecía, y por tanto, sus vidas corrían un grave peligro.

Fue un año de temores constantes y dudas hacia cada uno de los magos que les rodeaba, ya fuesen simples compañeros de la Orden o fuesen los mejores amigos que habían tenido desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts. Sirius había visto como James, su mejor amigo, su hermano, había sucumbido a la melancolía y el profundo temor de perder a su familia. James Potter, que había sido siempre un dechado de virtudes y alegrías, tuvo que vivir un año entero escondiéndose, alejado del campo de batalla, tratando así de proteger a su hijo y a su adorada esposa. Le había visto triste por los pasillos de la mansión que sus padres le habían dejado en herencia en el Valle de Godric, donde Dumbledore les dijo que estarían más seguros.

En esos momentos, tirado en el suelo frío y húmedo de su celda en Azkaban, tratando de taparse la cara con los brazos y sin parar de dar golpes llenos de rabia e impotencia contra el muro, Sirius Black creyó por primera vez en su vida que Albus Dumbledore había fallado, que había cometido un grave error y les había conducido a todos a la muerte y la desesperación. Y para colmo de males, no había hecho nada en contra de su injusto encarcelamiento en prisión, aunque si era sincero en esos instantes, el estar condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban no le importaba lo más mínimo. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, había perdido a Lily, tan sólo le había quedado el pequeño Harry y también se lo habían arrebatado esa misma noche. Quién sabe, quizá si Hagrid no hubiese seguido las directrices de Dumbledore ahora Sirius estaría llorando la pérdida de sus mejores amigos meciendo entre sus brazos a Harry.

Pero el destino había querido que las cosas no sucediesen de ese modo para Sirius Black, que había sido elegido por los Potter para ser su Guardián Secreto, le habían entregado sus vidas y las del ser que más amaban, su hijo. Si bien días después de haber realizado el encantamiento Fidelio, Sirius empezó a ponerse muy nervioso y a sopesar las probabilidades. Según él, no era buena opción continuar siendo el Guardián de los Potter, pues si algo sabía cualquier mortífago, incluido el propio Voldemort, era la gran amistad que le unía con los Potter y, por tanto, él sería la primera opción para encontrar respuestas.

No le importaba que le torturasen, ni tan siquiera que le matasen por tratar de localizar a James y su familia, pero sabía que tenían métodos para hacer que de algún modo u otro les confesase el secreto. Y si por su culpa Lord Voldemort pudiera haber llegado hasta sus seres más queridos, eso era algo que nunca podría haberse perdonado.

Aunque tampoco podía decirse que la situación psicológica en la que se encontraba en esos momentos fuese mejor, puesto que, debido a su rechazo a seguir siendo el Guardián Secreto, él mismo propuso al traidor como su sucesor, al "inofensivo" Peter Pettigrew. La persona que en teoría pasaría desapercibida para Voldemort y los suyos. Qué ingenuo fue, se lo reprochaba segundo tras segundo desde que había caído de bruces contra la realidad, y se lo reprocharía siempre. Subestimó al que suponía uno de sus mejores amigos, a uno de los Merodeadores, y todavía no podía terminar de creerlo.

Había confiado lo que más quería a Pettigrew, el mismo que sin que ellos lo supieran había estado pasando información a Voldemort sobre ellos, y sobre la Orden. Información gracias a la cual muchos de sus compañeros y amigos habían muerto.

No podría soportarlo, hacía frío. Mucho frío.

De sus temblorosos y cortados labios surgía un espeso vaho, no recordaba que antes hiciese tanto frío, empezaba a encontrarse muy mal. Peor aún. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas por los numerosos golpes que había dado a las paredes de aquella celda.

Se giró, lo vio. Un enorme dementor encapuchado le miraba desde el otro lado de los barrotes de su celda. No tenía cara, pero de haberla tenido Sirius estaba seguro de que estaría riendo. Riéndose de él y de su dolor.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no podía verles ahora, no así, se retorcía más todavía en el suelo al recordar el momento en el que llegó al Valle de Godric, les había visto cuando llegó a una zona cercana decidió entrar aun a sabiendas de lo que iba a encontrar allí. Y aquel desagradable ser se lo estaba haciendo rememorar. Deseaba morir.

De pronto paró, algo o alguien -no sabía qué- había hecho detenerse al dementor y por fin Sirius Black podía apartar de su mente aquellas imágenes. Si volvía a verlas, acabaría enloqueciendo.

Trataba de negar lo evidente, quería imaginar que todo aquello no era real y que se encontraba en algún Universo paralelo al verdadero en el que para él todo sería dolor y desesperación, pero que todos sus seres queridos seguirían vivos en realidad. Era una forma más de tratar de seguir adelante, al menos en las primeras horas, si bien eso sólo le sirvió durante unos minutos, tras los cuales la realidad volvió a caer sobre sus hombros.

Trató de levantarse, pero estaba muy débil como para poder sostener todo su peso. Se acercó como pudo a una de las paredes y se recostó en ella, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó de cada uno de ellos, mientras recordaba la primera vez que les vio:

_-Seguro que estarás en Slytherin –le dijo un chico de piel muy pálida y pelo oscuro y grasiento a una chica pelirroja._

_-¿Slytherin? ¿Qué es eso, Sev? -preguntó la pelirroja al chico._

_-¿Tú quieres estar en Slytherin? Esperad que me voy a otro vagón –dijo un chico de pelo negro y alborotado que había estado jugando con su varita hasta entonces._

_-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –preguntó, aparentemente molesto, el chico de piel cetrina._

_-Toda mi familia estuvo allí - añadió el Sirius casi niño justo al lado de Lily Evans._

_-Vaya, realmente voy a tener que salir de aquí. Necesito aire limpio. Tranquilo chico, pareces totalmente normal –bromeó James refiriéndose al melancólico Sirius Black._

_-Gracias por eso, la verdad, espero poder romper la tradición. ¿Tú dónde quieres estar?_

_-Yo, en Gryffindor, por supuesto. Como mi padre –contestó James Potter lleno de orgullo-. Me llamo James, James Potter._

_-Yo Sirius, Sirius Black –añadió él, sonriéndole al chico de gafas._

_-Qué bien, pues vosotros id a Gryffindor si queréis –les interrumpió Severus Snape._

_-¿Tienes algún problema? Tú quieres ir a Slytherin, ¿no? Te regalo mi sitio allí –le espetó malhumorado Sirius a Snape._

_-Vámonos, Sev. No quiero estar con esta gente –dijo Lily a la vez que se levantaba y le cogía la mano para marcharse de ese compartimiento. _

_-Ohhhhhh –exclamaron a coro James y Sirius._

_Antes de cerrar la puerta del compartimiento, Lily Evans les dirigió una mirada de odio a James y Sirius y se giró, haciendo que Severus también saliera a la vez que ella._

_-Creo que me siento ofendido, Sirius. ¿Tú no? –dijo James con tono irónico cuando Lily y Severus ya se marchaban._

_-¡Ya nos veremos, Quejicus! -fue lo último que escucharon decir a Sirius antes de cerrar la puerta._

Desde aquel mismo instante, James Potter había sido su mejor amigo, su amigo del alma, su hermano. Severus Snape pasó a ser uno de sus mayores enemigos en Hogwarts, el odio había sido mutuo. Y Lily Evans… esa pelirroja había vuelto loco a su mejor amigo desde aquel día, aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta tiempo después. James había hecho lo indecible con tal de estar cerca de la pelirroja, pelirroja que por cierto le odiaba, en el fondo sabía -aunque no se lo dijera muy a menudo a su amigo- que no se podía tratar de conquistar a una mujer cuando te pasas el día y la noche maquinando bromas y demás cosas en contra de su mejor amigo; pero James no desistió en su empeño.

No podía evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se esbozara en su demacrado rostro al pensar en aquellos tiempos. Había sido feliz, había tenido amigos por los que habría dado la vida sin pensarlo. La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro; recordó que en aquel mismo vagón, junto a ellos en esos comienzos de la amistad había estado el pequeño y discreto Peter Pettigrew, que se unió a ellos nada más salir de allí.

_¿Por qué, Peter? ¿Por qué?_

Era lo que se había estado preguntando desde que lo supo, desde que fue a buscarle para vengarse y acabar con el traidor que había sido el causante de todas sus desgracias, el causante de la muerte de James y Lily.

Siempre le trataron como a uno más, siempre fue uno más, uno de los Merodeadores, nunca pensó que pudiera convertirse en un traidor. ¿Por poder? Sí, quizá lo hizo por conseguir Poder. Le subestimaron, con el paso de los años comenzaron a verle como el más débil de los cuatro, el que pasaba más desapercibido: Remus era el estudioso, inteligente y licántropo; James era el inteligente, bromista, estrella del quidditch; Sirius era el bromista, pasota y rebelde renegado de familia; Peter sin embargo había quedado solo como Peter. No pudo evitar cerrar el puño derecho con fuerza y golpear la pared.

Remus. Pensó en Remus. ¿Qué sería de él en esos momentos? Se había quedado solo, sin James, sin Lily, sin Peter y sin él. Un momento. No pudo evitar llenarse de rabia al pensar que Remus seguiría como todos los demás, pensando que él había sido el traidor y que encima había asesinado a uno de sus mejores amigos. No, eso era algo que no podría soportar.

Tener sobre sus hombros el peso del dolor de Remus Lupin, de haber perdido en una noche a todos sus amigos y si se encontraba allí encerrado era porque también él estaba convencido de la traición de Sirius. Qué irónico, Sirius Black había dudado de Remus en los últimos meses, planteándose incluso que por tratarse de un licántropo él podría ser el traidor. Qué estúpido había sido, desconfiar de Remus, cómo había podido. Una cosa era que tras su salida de Hogwarts Remus Lupin se hubiese distanciado de ellos y otra muy distinta es que se hubiera convertido en aquello que tanto odiaba, en alguien tan despreciable como el ser que le mordió de pequeño.

Muchos momentos le venían al pensar en Remus Lupin: la primera vez que cenaron en el Gran Comedor, donde defendió a Lily de los comentarios que James y él estaban haciéndole después de ser asignada a Gryffindor. Las primeras Navidades en Hogwarts, recordaba que prefirió quedarse en el castillo antes que regresar a casa con su familia de Slytherins, no solía escuchar los comentarios que hacían sobre él sus familiares pero romper una tradición así habría sido inaguantable para él. Las continuas excusas de Remus todos los meses para evitar que alguien descubriera su "pequeño problema peludo". Y aquella noche de Luna Llena del mes Marzo de 1973 en la que le siguieron hasta la 'Casa de los Gritos' y le descubrieron instantes antes de su transformación; todavía podía verle en su vano intento por evitarles a toda costa después de que se enterasen ¿cómo pudo pensar que le abandonarían? Desde la noche que se sinceraron con él su unión fue más fuerte.

Por alguna extraña razón le vino a la mente la imagen de su hermano, Regulus Black, aquel al que no pudo salvar del destino que con total seguridad le esperaba también a él de no haberse marchado de aquella casa.

Una sensación de impotencia le recorrió el cuerpo, él pudo salvarse pero no pudo salvar consigo a Regulus. Cayó en las manos de Voldemort, se convirtió en un Mortífago más, en otro de sus asesinos despiadados. Todavía le venían a la mente los primeros años de sus vidas en los que sin saber aún qué destino les esperaba, ni qué condición querían inculcarles sus padres, Sirius y Regulus lo compartían todo. Estaban muy unidos. Empero, un par de años antes de entrar en Hogwarts, Sirius empezó a ir en contra de lo que siempre le habían inculcado, pues no creía en ninguna de las estupideces que la familia Black predicaba, por eso siempre que podía se escabullía de las absurdas fiestas que organizaban en su mansión.

En un par de ocasiones trató de disuadir a Regulus de que hiciera como él y no les prestase atención, que todavía estaba a tiempo de hacer como él e incluso de marcharse con él, pero su hermano no le hizo caso. Acató los designios e intereses de su madre, de su "querida" madre, y acabó metido hasta el cuello en las filas de Lord Voldemort.

Desde aquella vez en la que coincidieron en una batalla Sirius no volvió a saber nada de Regulus, hasta que pocos meses después les llegó la noticia de su muerte. No podía negar haber sentido tristeza, pero al fin y al cabo era un Mortífago y no merecía siquiera que pensara en él. Había sido como ellos, como su familia había querido. Había sido todo lo que él había renunciado a ser.

Aunque visto desde la perspectiva de estar encerrado en la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo mágico, cuya celda era controlada por algún dementor cada treinta minutos aproximadamente, el que resultaba ser el Mortífago aparentemente era él. Otra de las desagradables consecuencias de aquel fatídico día de Halloween, sólo de pensar que Walburga Black podría llegar a estar orgullosa de él una sensación de desprecio hacia sí mismo le recorría el cuerpo; hacía años que odiaba a esa mujer, no le importaba nada que fuera su madre. Desde que entró en Hogwarts trató de llevarle la contraria en todo lo que pudo, intentó hacer todo lo que ella esperaba que no hiciera, dejando de lado lo que sí quería que su primogénito llevase a cabo.

Verdaderamente, lo que pudiera estar pensando Walburga Black sobre él o sobre lo que todos creían que había hecho le daba igual, no le importaba en absoluto. Lo único que le importaba era todo lo que había perdido.

De nuevo volvía a pensar en James. En todas las bromas que gastaron juntos en Hogwarts, en todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, merodeando por los pasillos del castillo, cubiertos por la capa invisible. Incluso en los castigos, algo que solían padecer a menudo pero que no les hacía perder la sonrisa, ni mucho menos las ganas de seguir haciendo lo que les gustaba. Las visitas a Hogsmeade, las cientos de compras que hicieron en 'Zonko' y 'Honeydukes'; los pasadizos que recorrieron por todo el castillo y que en cualquier momento les podían conducir a tomar su dosis mensual de dulces a Hogsmeade. Los partidos de Quidditch, animando desde las gradas con Remus a uno de los cazadores estrella del equipo, James Potter. Y la cantidad de veces que James le pidió a Lily que saliera con él, todas y cada una de las negativas de la pelirroja, que no hacían sino darle más impulso a su amigo para seguir intentándolo.

Y también, como si fuese ayer, recordaba la cara de felicidad de James cuando le dio el primer beso a la pelirroja, había sido algo digno de verse; cuánto había costado que Lily cambiara sus sentimientos por James Potter. Y el resultado, una preciosa boda al año siguiente de salir de Hogwarts, y el mejor de todos: el pequeño Harry. Y todo ello tuvieron que vivirlo a marchas forzadas por el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por haber muerto en el lugar de los Potter. Y dejarles así vivir felices el resto de sus vidas al lado de su hijo, al que ni siquiera podrían ver crecer.

Se tapó la cara de nuevo, no quería llorar, pero aquello era superior a sus fuerzas.

La profecía, aquella maldita profecía que había terminado con las esperanzas de todos ellos, creando las nuevas para el mundo mágico. El pequeño de pelo alborotado y ojos verdes había sido el causante de la caída de Voldemort, el asesino contra el que habían estado luchando de manera incesante desde hacía tres años. No comprendía cómo había podido pasar algo así, pero un resquicio de felicidad quedaba en su interior; Harry Potter había sobrevivido. Había destruido al Señor Tenebroso, había terminado con su reinado de maldad.

Y de nuevo el mismo sentimiento de ira recorría sus entrañas. Pensar en Harry le hacía inevitablemente recordar la traición, a ese ser tan despreciable como el propio Voldemort, al que creían su amigo y que les dio la puñalada.

Se vengaría de él, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Sobreviviría el tiempo que fuera necesario allí dentro, entre esas cuatro paredes, entre dementores y asesinos. Le encontraría, le mataría. Para hacerle pagar todo lo que les había hecho, para vengar a James y a Lily, para resguardar de todo mal a Harry. Por él sobreviviría.

_Wounded is the deer that leaps highest  
And my wound it cuts so deep  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug_

_The rest is silence…_

--

_**N/A**__: __Sólo me gustaría decir que las estrofas que aparecen al comienzo y al final del fic son de la canción __**End of All Hope**__, de ese gran e impresionante grupo finlandés llamado __**Nightwish**__, en concreto pertenece a su cuarto álbum, titulado "__Century Chile"__; la elegí sencillamente porque cada vez que la escucho me recuerda a esta historia, a todo lo que vivieron los que sobrevivieron a aquella fatídica noche de Halloween. Y por antonomasia a Sirius Black, que es de quien trata esta historia. Si os fijáis bien es que la letra está hecha casi a medida. Siempre consigue emocionarme, una vez tras otra._

_Lo dicho, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y ya de paso os invito a que lo leáis con la canción de Nightwish como fondo._

_Nos leemos :)_


End file.
